Thinking Alone
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: One Shot!  Mokuba x Jonouchi  After a converstation with Jonouchi, Mokuba thinks about what Jonouchi could have meant by his last words.


Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. I make no money from this, it's just for fun.

A/N: The pairing is a bit rare (and weird) but it's more like a crush that... (I won't ruin it). Hope you enjoy it.

This fic would probably fit best in the first series because of what the characters do and how they act, but it could fit in anywhere.

Pairing: Mokuba x Jonouchi

Whenever he was alone he would think about Jonouchi. It didn't matter so much if he had seen him that day or not (most of the time he had not) but Jonouchi was as vivid in his memory as if he had known him all his life.

Before he went to sleep he would think about Jonouchi. He imagined lean arms capturing him in a warm embrace while a hand nuzzled his thick hair. He imagined those sweet nothings that lovers sometimes tell each other and how Jonouchi's voice trickled like honey into his ears. He would imagine laughing at Jonouchi's jokes and stupidity (the more common of the two) until he fell asleep in those loving arms.

In the morning he would wake and join his brother in making fun of the 'makeinu', if the 'loser dog' was brought up at all.

On rare occasions he did get to see Jonouchi, who looked tanner than usual with sweat plastering his hair to his face. If he got close enough, he could smell the other's sweat.

It would linger in the air around him like a subtle perfume.

On the rarest occasion he told Jonouchi about his feelings.

"Jonouchi, you have a sister, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Your sister and you are close even though you don't live with each other."

"Yes."

"Niisama thinks you failed to protect her because your parents split up-"

"What does he know about divorce!"

"I wish Niisama and I had the same relationship your sister and you have."

"Why? What's so different about us thats different from you and your-"

"Because you saved her from yourself."

"Saved her from myself?"

"Niisama and I know you were part of a gang."

"I see. But you and your brother have a good relationship too. You shouldn't wish for anything different."

"I know, but I do sometimes."

"Why's that?"

"Because I like you, Jonouchi."

"Like me? Why do you like me?"

"Because you're funny and nice and you're not afraid to be yourself. I want to laugh at your jokes and feel your warmth. It doesn't matter what Niisama says-"

"This is stupid, Mokuba. Don't go on anymore. There's no good that can come from this."

"But I-"

"Shush now. I saved Shizuka from myself and I'll save you too."

For the longest time he wasn't sure what Jonouchi had meant by that but he cursed himself for having his words turned against him. Whatever Jonouchi had meant, it was clear that he didn't want to start anything with him.

He stopped thinking about Jonouchi and his assaults on the 'makeinu' rivaled his brother's.

He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts anymore.

He followed his brother on business trips and sometimes meetings. He thought most of it was boring but he didn't care.

He found himself getting closer to his brother. They would talk about future plans and the best new games. His brother taught him how to construct software. Soon enough employees were asking him for advice on software and other equipment. He wasn't sure why though, his brother could have given them the same answers.

Jonouchi was far out of his thoughts even though his last words sometimes echoed in his head.

He didn't want to linger on what Jonouchi could have meant by saving him but he found out anyway.

"Seems like the makeinu let out his last bark." His brother said smugly while examining the morning paper.

"What!?"

His brother showed the morning paper to him.

"Jonouchi Katsuya was killed in a gang fight!" he read with absolute horror. "But I thought he left the gang."

"Don't let it bother you too much. People at the bottom of society's ladder often get swept away."

But we were there too, he wanted to say.

The next week he attended the funeral ceremony. It was a hot day, too hot to be in the hall Jonouchi's family had rented. He could smell incense and other people's sweat linger in the air like a heavy perfume.

He paid his respect to the family and left early.

In the car he noticed he was alone again and thinking of Jonouchi.

Sorry about the sad ending.

I'd be the happiest girl in the world if you left a review. Even anonymous reviews are welcome )


End file.
